


an outfit picked with care

by planetundersiege



Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Drabble, Dress Up, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 1: Dress up“Fancy my little surprise?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	an outfit picked with care

Aziraphale had picked out the outfit carefully, with care. He had closed the blinds of the bedroom, and lit countless of candles, as well as prepared a glass of wine, all for him and Crowley once the demon entered the bedroom, he would have no idea about what he would find.

Aziraphale laid on the bed, patiently was a smile on his face, waiting for just that moment, anticipating it.

He was wearing lingerie, a light blue, translucent one piece with lace, that left his stomach and back exposed, connected with several black strings. It was also cut low, exposing half of his nipples, and in the middle of the actual bra, there was a tiny, black bow. It left little to the imagination, and managed to be an extremely tempting tease at the same time, the exact reaction he was going for when choosing it. Crowley’s flustered reaction to it would be so worth the wait.

After what felt like a few torturous hours, which couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes, he finally heard footsteps coming closer and closer, until the door was opened, and his lovely demon stepped inside, immediately stopping in his tracks.

He was still wearing shades, but Aziraphale was sure his pupils dilated. Crowley just stood there, tense, not letting his eyes of him. Aziraphale couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hello Crowley,” he began, before moving his leg out of the way, exposing himself even more, his cock visible under the half translucent panties. “Fancy my little surprise?”

“Ngk… yes.” he replied, his voice cracking, and Aziraphale saw how he took a deep breath before continuing. “For being the angel, you sure are the tempting one in this relationship.”

Aziraphale chuckled, and then let his hands run over his body, the fingers of one hand running over his stomach before beginning to circle his chest. He took the bra, and pulled it down just a bit, revealing his full nipple, while his other hand reached down between his legs. He made sure that Crowley saw everything.

He just stood there, flustered, biting his lower lip.

“Angel, you’re literally killing me.”

Aziraphale spread his legs even more, his hard cock pressing against the soft fabric of his clothing.

“Well, no one say that you couldn’t come and get it.”

Not even a second later, Crowley was violently trying to get out of his clothes.

Yes, dressing up had certainly been a good idea.


End file.
